


location

by togaskin (sunhyucked)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Exes, Kinda, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip, lovers to strangers, not a lot of tags go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunhyucked/pseuds/togaskin
Summary: years after they broke it off, hanamaki shares his location with matsukawa, showing he’s actually back in town
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	location

If you were to ask Matsukawa whether he preferred a slow or busy day at work, he wouldn’t be able to give you a straight answer. While all of the paperwork was less than ideal, he loved speaking to everyone who came in and needed to make arrangements. The only problem with this was that they were all in there making arrangements to say their final goodbyes to their loved ones. As nice as it was trying to make the process easier for them, he could never truly erase the sadness. And slow days were just downright boring. 

Today had been pretty slow and Matsukawa had already taken his lunch break an hour before. Now he was stuck behind the desk waiting until someone came in to take over for the rest of the night. It wasn’t all that bad. Only three more hours. 

Okay, sure, maybe there was paperwork that could be filed or plans that could be double checked before being presented to the families (definitely should be doing that), but he had done paperwork since he had gotten there at 5 in the morning and he needed to leave something for whoever was to come in. Rather than being productive he rested his head on his arms, hoping to maybe nap through the rest of his shift. Hopefully no one came in while he was knocked out. 

His phone lit up with a notification and the vibration caused him to raise his head just enough to look at it. 

_ Hiro🍓 has shared their location with you _

Matsukawa shot up and looked down at his phone on the table. His screen darkened but his gaze didn’t leave the device. Questioning whether his eyes were lying to him, he tapped on his screen, bringing it back to life. Sure enough, the notification was there staring back at him. He picked his phone up and unlocked it. 

He was met with a small map and a reminder that Hiro🍓 had shared their location with him. Hanamaki Takahiro had shared his location. Matsukawa tried to ignore the short, impersonal messages they had shared months ago and clicked on the map. Not only had Hanamaki shared his location with him, the man was back in Miyagi. He locked his phone and set it face down on the table, resting his head on his arms. His mind started to drift from thought to thought, spiralling, the common thread being Hanamaki. 

He hadn’t seen the man in person for at least five years, hadn’t had a real conversation with him in probably two. The only words they had exchanged were well wishes around holidays and birthdays. Anything else seemed too personal, too strange.  _ bzz bzz _ . What was he doing back in Miyagi? He had moved to Tokyo not long after graduating and had only been back a few times since. He always talked about how much he loved Tokyo and dreamed about how they could settle down there together. Hopefully everything was okay.  _ bzz bzz _ . How long had he been back? Was he planning on staying?  _ bzz bzz _ . Why did he share his location with him?  _ bzz bzz _ .

Matsukawa begrudgingly raised his head once more, unable to ignore the vibrations. He picked it up and swiped at the screen.

Hiro🍓

ignore that

i meant to share with iwaizumi so we could meet for lunch

sorry

Matsukawa’s fingers tapped out a few words and phrases he’d delete before he set his phone down again. He watched the screen for a few minutes and reread the messages. After what felt like an eternity, he felt a knot form in his stomach. He picked his phone up again.

iwaizumi is back too?

Hiro🍓

he didn’t tell you?

did u tell me when u came back?

Matsukawa watched as Hanamaki’s speech bubble appeared and disappeared a few times before disappearing for good, closely followed by a message that Hiro🍓 had stopped sharing their location.

He put his phone on Do Not Disturb before slipping it into his bag which was tucked under the desk. Out of sight, out of mind, and Matsukawa wanted this out of his mind so damn bad.

  
  
  


Matsukawa had assumed that he had had his last conversation with Hanamaki that morning. He would admit he had been a bit harsh, but something about the way two of his former best friends failed to tell him they were back in their hometown just didn’t sit right with him. If anything, he would be expecting to find out that Hanamaki was back from Iwaizumi, not the other way around. God, what happened to them all in the last few years?

He was laying in bed, contemplating getting up to make dinner when his phone went off again.

Hiro🍓

are you awake?

its like 2 am

Hiro🍓

i knew you would be

can we talk?

whats up

Matsukawa wasn’t expecting to be greeted by a picture of Hanamaki asleep in one of his old sweaters when his phone vibrated once again. He silently cursed the other man for calling and himself for never changing the picture, but answered anyway.

“Hmm.” Matsukawa hummed, skipping over any sort of formal greeting. 

“Mattsun.” Hanamaki said. His voice was staticky from the phone but everything else was the exact same as he remembered. “How have you been?” Matsukawa sighed. This was just as awkward as he was expecting it to be.

“I’ve been… fine. You?” He asked back. He pushed his hand through his hair and shook his head. Why did he have to call him?

“Fine. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you anything about me coming back.” Hanamaki said carefully, as if he was nervous to bring it up. Afraid Matsukawa might snap again even if he was a bit out of line earlier.

“S’okay. I’m sure I would have found out eventually, Hanamaki.” Matsukawa said, trying to brush it out of the way.

“No, really. I can’t speak for Iwaizumi but you should have known. Maybe you wanted to make plans too. I don’t think-”

“Hanamaki.” There was silence on the line. 

“I don’t like the way you say that.” The other man finally said.

“Your name?”

“It sounds wrong. Like you shouldn’t say it.” Hanamaki said. Matsukawa took a second to process the other’s words. The more he thought about it, the less sense it made and he could feel the thought annoying him already.

“Well, what do you want me to call you then?” He asked. It came out sharp and painful and he squeezed his eyes shut, knowing Hanamaki was certainly hurt.

“Makki, Takahiro, Hiro, anything. You just… we’re not strangers, Mattsun. You can drop the formalities.” Hanamaki’s voice was soft and Matsukawa mentally beat himself up. He was being a jerk and Hanamaki was still trying to talk as if they were as close as they had ever been. 

“I’m… I’m sorry.” Matsukawa got out. Hanamaki waited for him to continue, but he didn’t.

“For what? I should be apologizing.” Hanamaki said.

“You have no reason to. I’m just… I don’t know. I guess I’m thinking a lot about before.” Matsukawa said, trying to piece together what he wanted to say as a million thoughts swarmed in his head.

“You overthink things, Issei. It’s your thing.”

“But with you it was easy. At least I thought it was.”

“What changed?” Hanamaki asked. Matsukawa could hear rustling on the other side of the line. 

“Everything? Nothing? I don’t know. I just…” Matsukawa trailed off, sitting up in his bed and crossing his legs.

“What?” Hanamaki asked, trying to get Matsukawa to open up. 

“It’s weird. It’s weird, okay? We were practically joined at the hip for eighteen years and when you leave we try long distance and it’s going in great and suddenly it isn’t and then we’re back to being friends and it’s weird because I don’t want to be friends and you tell me about other partners and I can’t see you and I can’t seem to talk to you and then suddenly you’re back here and I could finally see you but it’s been years and I didn’t even know.” Matsukawa finishes with a heavy sigh and Hanamaki takes in his words.

“Issei, long distance sucked.” He finally says. Matsukawa forces a laugh and pushes his hand through his hair again.

“Yeah, it really did.” He says. “I guess… I don’t know. You left and then Iwaizumi and Oikawa left and suddenly I was the only one here. You guys are doing such big things and everything here is the same. It kinda hurt hearing that you guys were back and didn’t even tell me.”

“Big things? Issei, I’ve been out of work for almost three months now.” Matsukawa laughed, only after hearing Hanamaki laugh. Laughing at someone’s unemployment status is only acceptable if they’re laughing too. “How about this. Tomorrow we can get coffee and catch up. And we can talk to Iwaizumi and see if he wants to come too.” Hanamaki offered. Matsukawa thought over his words. It would be nice to see Hanamaki after so long, but things were so different now.

“I don’t know. I’ll let you know tomorrow after work.” Matsukawa said. 

“Of course. Please think it over.” Hanamaki said. “Goodnight, Mattsun.”

“Goodnight, Makki.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love this ship so much so much oh my god so much you don't understand haha  
> well here this is! a random word generator gave me the word "location" and off i went. i wrote this all in a few hours so sorry if it's 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/vvoochuls)|[cc](https://t.co/Me7ZlzVQ2Q)


End file.
